Undying Love
Undying Love is a Guy Marvel movie-pitch mission in the Far Cry 5 DLC Dead Living Zombies. Players have the option to play solo or co-op. Story Welcome to Guy Marvel's very odd take on Romeo and Juliet. The couple are seen in a car kissing while overlooking the city. Romeo has somehow made his gang very upset and they grab him, take him away, and put him in a coffin with the expectation that he will run out of air and die. Juliet has her heart set on saving him, but to do so, she will have to get through a graveyard and a church covered in zombies. She makes it through finds the coffin. She opens it and Romeo has changed into a mix of every possible monster Guy Marvel can think of, but love conquers all. Walkthrough (Weapons found may depend on the difficulty setting the player chooses. ) The player starts at the edge of a cemetery. Head through the first arch to start the first zombie wave. Heading straight across leads to a door and stairs going down. This is an extra room with a few mobs. Swim under the fencing to see Romeo and Juliet's 'romantic getaway'. There is a medkit here. Use a grapple to get out through the ceiling, kill a few zombies, then grab ammo and the rifle off the table if desired. Use the ladder to get back over the fence. Once the player enters the next section of gravestones to the south, another wave of zombies will rise. There is ammo and a medkit in a small concrete cubby to the west if needed. Kill the zombies, then go east past the cameo statue of Guy Marvel. Go south, and then east again to the fence. You will get to see a lovely zombie couple and it appears the male is proposing. There is more ammo and another medkit at the fence. Going into the western section from the happy couple will spawn another wave of zombies. After these are dead, heading for the western wall will trigger another wave from the north. Kill them and head through the doorway. Go to the north fence and pick up more ammo and another rifle from the table if needed. By this point, the player should have several guns and shovels. The containers next to the table have a rocket launcher, fuel, and more ammunition. Up the stairs from here are several above-ground crypts and more zombies. This time it includes a very large one with a huge tumor-like growth on the back of his neck. This is what the player will want to aim for to take him out. Any other shots will just temporarily slow him down. Head west, and then south again to enter the Church courtyard. There are more zombies and two mutation stations to get rid of. The waves are pretty massive, so the rocket launcher and grenades are a good choice here. To close the stations, destroy the yellow cells. This will stop the zombies from respawning. Use the scaffolding to climb the up on the church. On the roof are more ammunition and medkits. From here Juliet confronts the gang who stole her lover. Take them out and reach the coffin to complete the mission. Gallery Far Cry 5 - Zombie dlc screenshot7.png Far Cry 5 - Zombie dlc screenshot8.png Far Cry 5 - Zombie dlc screenshot9.png Far Cry 5 - Zombie dlc screenshot10.png Far Cry 5 - Zombie dlc screenshot11.png